L'Avertissement
by Sevy4eveR
Summary: Traduction de l'Os d'Aurette. Severus a un message urgent à faire passer à ses ... lecteurs.


Bonjour à tous !

.

Et bien voici un tout nouvel OS. Comme je le disais dans la note de ''Have No Fear' j'ai épuisé toutes les fics de Deeble… Il me fallait donc trouver un nouvel auteur. Et c'est chose faite * \o/ * Aurette (yeah !) a accepté de me laisser traduire ses superbes fictions ! J'en profite pour vous renvoyer vers le profil de la géniale emmaD qui s'est déjà chargée de quelques traductions de celle-ci ^^

Je commencerai donc par ce petit Os (dont le contenu, je pense, est toujours d'actualité) en espérant faire honneur à ce génial auteur !

Merci à Aë et à Socks qui une fois encore m'ont prêté main forte.

.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**L'Avertissement.**

.

.

Severus regardait le mail avec mauvaise humeur_. __Comment osent-ils__? __Il faut faire quelque chose!__Mais__quoi?_ Il plissa les yeux. Une minute ... _J'ai une idée_ ...

Il se rassit et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, ricanant devant l'ordinateur d'Hermione avec dédain. Le sien avait rendu l'âme. Encore. Il l'avait déjà remplacé une fois, par une magnifique bécane qui prenait la moitié de son bureau, seulement il était passé pour un idiot devant la complexité de ce bidule de merde. Après cela, il était revenu à l'engin plus modeste qu'il avait laissé pour mort. Et qui finalement, avait définitivement rendu l'âme.

Il se pinça l'arête du nez. Il en avait commandé un autre, mais il ne serait pas là avant des semaines. Il était coincé avec la machine mollassonne d'Hermione en attendant. Elle était aussi tenace et obstinée avec ses gadgets que lui l'était dans un laboratoire. Et tout aussi radine. «Pourquoi acheter Microsoft Word?» avait-elle dit à plusieurs reprises. «Open Office est gratuit.»

«Oui, mais Open Office est vraiment à chier», répondait-il. «Un outils approprié est nécessaire pour faire du bon travail, femme. N'as-tu donc rien appris? Je suis un écrivain. J'ai besoin de mieux que quelque chose qui 'fera l'affaire'.»

«Severus, ce sont juste des fanfictions.»

A ce moment de la conversation, il se renfrognait, et elle levait les mains et renonçait.

Afin de concrétiser son idée, il avait besoin d'écrire une très rapide et très courte histoire. _Les __gens __doivent être informés_. _Tu as probablement __une réaction excessive_, se dit-il. _Ces __choses s'étaient déjà produites par le passé et cela avait pratiquement toujours __fait beaucoup __de bruit pour rien__._ Il secoua la tête. _Mieux vaut prévenir __que guérir__. __Je le dois à __mes amis_.

Avec un profond soupir, il cliqua sur l'icône Open Office avec tout l'enthousiasme qu'il aurait montré s'il avait été forcé de laver les calçons de Rusard.

Il regarda à nouveau le mail qu'un de ses chers lecteurs lui avait envoyé. Un message urgent disant que les modérateurs du forum sur lequel il était inscrit faisaient un massacre et viraient à tour de bras toutes les histoires au contenu douteux. Le rating M était désormais réservé aux gros mots, quelque chose de plus osé était aussitôt retiré. S'ils trouvaient ses trucs, ils se volatiliseraient aussi sûrement que la virginité de Bellatrix en cinquième année. Il devait avertir ses lecteurs. Leur dire qu'ils devaient télécharger et sauvegarder les histoires qu'il avait écrites qu'ils aimaient, parce qu'il y avait la possibilité qu'elles disparaissent. Définitivement. Censurées, tombant dans l'oubli pour être offensantes/obscènes.

C'était déjà le cas pour d'autres auteurs.

S'ils aimaient son travail, il fallait qu'ils le sauvegardent. Et peut-être aussi le partagent avec d'autres qui ne pouvaient pas le sauvegarder eux-mêmes. Il sourit, il aimait l'idée de l'existence d'un groupe clandestin de lecteurs. Des individus aux vues semblables formant un groupe de résistants, passant en secret ces obscénités comme si elles étaient des plans pour la domination du monde.

Il secoua la tête, contrarié par cette métaphore. Domination du monde était un peu exagéré. Il réfléchit brièvement pour trouver un autre, meilleur, choix de mots, mais estima que sa créativité était étouffée par le design froid, bon marché qu'offrait ce maudit Open Office. Et le bureau d'Hermione. Il était à la mauvaise hauteur. Ses longs doigts trébuchaient les uns sur les autres en essayant de gérer son minuscule clavier. Au moins, il avait pris la précaution de ramener depuis ses cachots sa propre chaise de bureau. La première fois qu'il s'était installé derrière sa machine, il avait eu besoin d'un chiropracteur après. Il sourit de nouveau, se rappelant comment il avait réussi à échapper à plusieurs tâches ménagères en raison de son 'infirmité'.

Il regarda l'horloge et fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps. Elle serait bientôt à la maison, et il devrait avoir tout remis en ordre avant. Oh, elle savait qu'il empruntait son ordinateur pour vérifier ses mails, mais elle ne savait pas qu'il étendait ses longues jambes sur son bureau et qu'il le recouvrait lentement mais sûrement de miettes croustillantes de chips et d'emballages de chocolat tout en passant des heures à regarder des photos amusantes de chats. Ce ne n'était pas son genre de se plaindre sans cesse de son plan de travail, puis de se faire prendre à passer la moitié de la journée dessus.

Elle pourrait décider qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'utiliser le sien ... Il regarda la longue liste de reviews et de messages privés auxquels il avait encore à répondre et frissonna. Il avait besoin de son propre ordi, bon sang. Un avec un clavier décent ...

... Et _Word_.

Il plissa les yeux vers l'écran. Il était temps d'écrire sa petite histoire. Elle ne serait pas terrible, ni particulièrement pleine d'esprit, mais c'était la seule façon dont il pourrait les mettre en garde. En espérant qu'ils feront passer le mot.  
Il haussa les épaules et se pencha en avant, dactylographiant, 'Severus regardaitt el mzil avec mavaise hgumeur ...'

«Oh, bordel de merde,» gronda-t-il.

ooOOoo

.

Note de Sevy4eveR : Et voilà ! Bon, c'est un fait connu et reconnu… mais une petite piqûre de rappel ne fait jamais de mal, donc voilà ^^

J'espère que vous avez apprécié… c'est promis la prochaine fois, je choisirai un truc plus long, mais cet Os me semblait bien choisi pour me 'faire la main' sur le style d'Aurette.

Merci d'avoir lu et vous savez quoi faire, hein ? ^^ *reviews, reviews, reviews* ^^

.

Note de Aë : Ah ! Je l'adore XD

Bon, à bientôt, tout le monde, bêtas et autres, que vous me lisiez ou que vous refusiez de faire des infidélités à Sev4 ^^ (auquel cas je ne vous en veux pas –trop- elle est super).

Sev4 : Merci ! Arg, tu n'as pas à t'en faire, le vil lecteur qui oserait te faire des infidélités n'est pas encore né ^^

Et oui, je suis super XD *Bah quoi? C'est pas moi qui l'ai dit hein XD*

* * *

Place aux petites (mais très loooongues) annotations rigolotes de **Aë** et _socks_ :

.

Severus regardait le mail avec mauvaise humeur _(Tiens, il reçoit des mails ? ^^)_

Et qui finalement, avait définitivement rendu l'âme. _(Severus Snape, Serial Killer d'ordi !)_ sev4 : entre autres XD

Et tout aussi radine_. (Qui l'eut cru ?^^)_

«Open Office est gratuit.» _(Ouais, mais c'est de la merde !)_ Sev4 : je confirme pour l'avoir testé… tsss

«Oui, mais Open Office est vraiment à chier», _(Ah tu vois !)_

J'ai besoin de mieux que quelque chose qui 'fera l'affaire'.» _(Totalement d'accord !)_

«Severus, se sont juste des fanfictions.» _(Severus qui écrit des fanfic ? Trop drôle !)_** XD yeah ! Sev, notre ami ^^**

Avec un profond soupir, il cliqua sur l'icône Open Office avec tout l'enthousiasme qu'il aurait montré s'il avait été forcé de laver les calçons de Rusard. _(Hum, merci pour la comparaison !)_ **C'est dire ^^'**

S'ils trouvaient ses trucs, ils se volatiliseraient aussi sûrement que la virginité de Bellatrix en cinquième année. _(Re-merci pour la comparaison…)_** Oh putain XD Le comparatif !**

Censurées, tombant dans l'oubli pour être offensantes/obscènes._ (Quelle tristesse !)_

Des individus aux vues semblables formant un groupe de résistants, passant en secret ces obscénités comme si elles étaient des plans pour la domination du monde. _(Mouais, faut pas exagérer non plus, ce sont juste des fanfic M… C'est pas Mein Kampf !)_ Sev4 : XD

Domination du monde était un peu exagéré. _(Un tantinet !)_

Mais estima que sa créativité était étouffée par le design froid, bon marché qu'offrait ce maudit Open Office_. (Ca je peux le comprendre !)_

Il sourit de nouveau, se rappelant comment il avait réussi à échapper à plusieurs tâches ménagères en raison de son 'infirmité'. (Tsss, c'est bien un homme lui !)

Passant des heures à regarder des photos amusantes de chats. _(De chats ? Really ? Severus descend dans mon estime tout d'un coup __**^^)**_**XD Severus, voyons ! Tu casses le mythe** Sev4 : Comme quoi un seul mot suffit à briser la crédibilité d'un homme XD

«Oh, bordel de merde,» gronda-t-il. _(Je compatis…)_


End file.
